


When Things Go Bump in The Night

by IrisMyCase



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisMyCase/pseuds/IrisMyCase
Summary: Various oneshots concerning nightmares and a lot of cuddles. (First work)





	When Things Go Bump in The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that I've never made a story here, I decided to pile together all my favorite Rvb ships and make this. So please comment, leave a kudos if you enjoyed this story so far.

Griff x Simmons


End file.
